


Falling.

by smartforholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Insecure Mycroft, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mycroft Has An Eating Disorder, Protective Greg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartforholmes/pseuds/smartforholmes
Summary: All it took was a kind smile and a bought breakfast for Mycroft Holmes to fall deeply into Greg Lestrade.Based on Mystrade Monday prompt #26 “I’ll walk you home.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. Free falling.

Mycroft had always been a rather silent child. Ever since he was born, his parents noticed how still he could sit; how quiet Mycroft would play in his room. The Holmes parents were direct witnesses of the slow development of social interaction their eldest struggled with. That's why, when Mycroft turned 7 years of age, he received the news that he would become a big brother.

And that's how they saw Mycroft's world burst into colour.

When Sherlock was born, the ever omnipresent ginger boy lighten up, his eyes shining with wonder as soon as the weight of his baby brother's body was present in his arms. He would carry him around the house, read him absurd fairy tales, that even if the elder Holmes found ridiculous, they painted a smile on Sherlock's face.

Then, Eurus was born a year later, and Mycroft could not contain the happiness it overwhelmed him, being an older brother for not one, but two small human beings. Two kids looked up to him.

Or so he thought.

Not only he realized that Eurus was an extraordinary toddler, far smarter than expected for a child her age. More intelligent than both brothers combined. Which brought severe consequences for the Holmes family soon enough.

An incident, that soon turned into several, was worrying Mycroft and his parents equally, bringing panic and uncertainty on what could happen next.

Aside from the living Hell Mycroft was dealing with at home, he had his personal Inferno in School. Being an overweight 13-year-old, awkwardly ginger and socially repressed, set him as the perfect prey to haunt.

Being harassed for his physical appearance, his outstanding intelligence, and the envy of his promotion from Year 9 straight to Year 13, didn't help at all to deal with the overwhelming emotions his mind fought wholeheartedly.

This is why now he sat on the Touch Line of the Football Pitch, his legs pressed to his chest and arms encircling them. The lunch bag that used to carry the breakfast Violet Holmes had prepared hurriedly was opened and empty; Jim and Thomas most likely devouring it on a bench far away. His stomach roared, clearly demanding to be fed, but the auburn could care less about his body needs.

On the silent, cloudy day, Mycroft soon heard steps approaching him from behind. Unsurprised, and expecting his two favourite bullies to continue their scheduled beating of the day, he hid his face between both knees.

“Just do it, I'm not in the mood to resist,” The ginger whispered, cringing when the sensation of the tall form getting closer was palpable.

“Hi," A husky and croaky voice spoke instead.

Rising his head from his hideout, Mycroft's eyes met one of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Brown; dark and romantic. The guy —because he _definitely_ didn't fit the ‘boy’ category—, was staring at him with a small and friendly smile, both hands holding a cardboard box each.

Clearing his throat, the still unknown adolescent continued. “Thought you may be hungry, those idiots left you with nothin’,"

Mycroft still couldn't find the words to properly answer.

“Oi, I'm not that ugly, am I? I bought you a sandwich, couldn't tell what you would like or not to be honest.”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Holmes questioned, a confused and expecting expression on his face.

Sitting beside him on the artificial grass, his companion raised his hand, hinting a foreseeing handshake.

“I’m Greg, but my mates call me Lestrade. You can call me however you prefer.”

Mycroft, astonished, gripped Greg's hand with his own, shaking them tenderly and politely, his lips forming a tiny smile.

“I’m Mycroft, I don't know why I suspect you know who I am already...”

“Yeah, Mr. Ascended 4 Years, isn't it?” With said comment, the start of Mycroft's smile quickly faded into a shrug. “Oh, forget about that comment; I do know you, that's it."

With the bow of his head, Mycroft saw how their hands were still joined, and his cheeks soon felt warm, letting him know he was indeed blushing.

“Don’t worry about it; why are you here, exactly?”

His question seemed to caught Greg off guard, as he suddenly removed his hand from their union. He coughed and brought the boxes in front of them.

“Didn’t like much how they treated you back there, they took your breakfast and hit you, also, I haven't had lunch so... Maybe we could share?”

The honesty and confidence those brown eyes gave to him, were enough for Mycroft to gently nod and smile at Lestrade, his hands opening the box and grabbing the sandwich, quickly taking a big bite.

God helped him, he was _starving._

Both ate in silence, except for occasional jokes by the older teen, stealing a grin and why not, a giggle by Mycroft. The time seemed to go faster as they finished, continuing with their chat even after the boxes were empty. The loving moment was interrupted by a shout, that startled them.

“Gentlemen!" The voice yelled, turning around and finding Ms. Fummer, her hands on her hips and frowning at them. “Classes have started 20 minutes ago and you were reported missing! May you explain the situation to me, Mr. Holmes, and Lestrade?”

Mycroft and Greg stared at each other, suddenly terrified of getting in trouble. Just when Mycroft feared he would be the one to explain, Greg laid a hand on his knee and started speaking.

“We didn't realize, Ms. Fummer, we couldn't hear the bell ringing from here and we kept talking. But we're sorry! It won't happen again!” Lestrade rushed, his eyes shining and blushing briefly, staring at the woman with big, adorable puppy eyes.

Ms. Fummer hummed, turning her attention towards the ginger and Mycroft nodded enthusiastically, turning to Greg and smiling as well.

“Very well,” She murmured, gesturing them to get up. “Get your rubbish and toss it to the bin, I want you two to return to your classes _immediately,_ understood?”

“Yes, ma'am!”

With the elderly woman gone, Mycroft and Greg got up and started to gather their trash, a foolish smile on their faces. Once they were sure there was no more bread crumbs or dirty serviettes on the grass, both sprinted towards their classroom.

“Wait!" Greg shouted, a few meters away from the door.

His hand, warm by the rush of adrenaline throughout his body, grabbed Mycroft's bicep, making the shorter boy stop on his tracks. Both were panting, sweat streaming down their temples.

“When the classes end, meet me at the entrance. I'll walk you home." Greg gasped, swallowing thickly and chuckling at Mycroft's blushed, freckled cheeks.

The auburn whimpered, too tired by the amount of physical activity. “What makes you think I walk home? A driver comes to pick me up.”

At this, the brown-haired teen laughed, his hands on his knees as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath. “Then, I'll keep you company.”

“My mum doesn't like strangers.”

_And my home is currently Hell._

“She’ll like me; everybody likes me.” Lestrade fought back.

Mycroft looked up, thinking for a moment. “She doesn't know who you are.”

“You’ll introduce me."

“Greg Lestrade, you are not going to stop until I surrender to your proposal, are you?” Mycroft smiled, feeling for once in several weeks happiness spreading on his heart.

With a giggle, Greg shook his head, “Nope."

“Fine, you win. I shall meet you at the entrance at 3:00 PM."

“Can’t wait.” Greg winked at him, opening the door and stepping aside, allowing Mycroft to get inside first.

They have talked for less than an hour and Mycroft was already falling.

_Free falling._


	2. Someone to him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mycroft and Greg's friendship start to develop, the auburn's feelings become clearer. However, you can't always get what you want, not with an incident joining the game.

Mycroft could've never thought that resting his head on the most handsome boy he'd ever have the chance to meet would become a habit. Ever since he accepted Gregory's proposal of going home with him, they became inseparable; both teenagers arriving at the classroom together, having lunch close to each other, Mycroft becoming a now-familiar presence during Gregory's Football matches. Hell, Mycroft's parents adored Greg, _even Sherlock, and Eurus_.

Additional to Greg's new close friendship, Mycroft befriended the Robinson twins, Andrea and Austin, who were his and Greg's classmates; their cousin William as well, him being in Year 12. After several months of despising the single idea of attending School, the ginger started appreciating more and more being in Year 13. Despite the only 3 reasons that prevented him from being completely happy.

_Jim Brown._  
_Thomas Wilson._  
_Ethan Choi._

Their harassment may not have ended, but the trio would instantly run away if Greg was closer to the shorter boy, his generous and calm personality being forgotten if anyone dared to offend the elder Holmes. This only made Mycroft fall even more in love with him.

Saint Valentine's Day arrived and Mycroft was excited for the first time in a long time. Since the night before, he had been preparing everything; the card where he confessed how dearly he loved Gregory, a box full of his favourite sweets and chocolates, and two T-shirts of Guns N’ Roses, because why not.

When the morning came, he grabbed his wrapped up gifts and tossed them into a bag, his hands shaking and butterflies flying around his stomach. There was nothing that could ruin that day.

With a radiating smile adorning his face, Mycroft made his way downstairs; minty breath and the two full-packed bags hanging from his shoulders. He almost made it out of the house in complete silence if it wasn’t for Violet Holmes, who interfered the exit.

“Young man, you are not leaving without having breakfast,” She said, rolling her eyes at Mycroft’s pout. “Do not believe for a second I haven’t noticed you have left this week with an empty stomach.”

“Mum,” Mycroft started, “On the mornings I am not hungry, however, I do eat the loving lunch you prepare me,” He lied, smiling convincingly. Violet just stared at him.

In the end, the woman just pressed a chaste kiss to the top of his head, clapping him on the back delicately. Just when he was already out the door, Mycroft realized Mummy didn’t comment anything on the extra bag he was carrying, nor how he had put on another shot of cologne. Shrugging the thought off, Mycroft climbed into the car.

* * *

The moment Mycroft stepped out of the vehicle, he was received by Gregory at the entrance of the School like every day, his hands on his pockets and balancing on his heels, a smile he would only give to him filling with light his face.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Greg greeted, embracing him the moment they were closer.

Distracted by Lestrade's beauty, Mycroft forgot Greg's presents and froze, quickly withdrawing him from the embrace.

“Morning, Gregory,” The ginger coughed, his cheeks blushing.

“What ya’ carrying in ‘ere? It seems so heavy,” Greg murmured, trying to poke one of the bags Mycroft was carrying.

Slapping his curious finger away, Mycroft squeaked, “Nothing!"

Greg then brushed his curls, staring at him with pure love and adoration in his eyes. “Alright, not gonna see what it is but at least lemme carry it for you.”

Defenceless, Mycroft nodded and handed him his backpack, carrying himself Greg's gifts. With Gregory's arm around his shoulders –where it belonged–, both walked to the classroom as the bell ringed.

* * *

The first period ended quite quickly for Mycroft's liking, well knowing Greg had to leave for Football practice from the Second all the way to the Fourth, leaving him with the final chance to give him everything during recess. If someone asked him, Mycroft was insanely impatient.

However, before Greg left, he turned towards him and his hand once more passed through his curls, bringing peace to his mind and calm to his heart.

“See you at recess, sunshine." Greg winked at him and soon left, Mycroft smiling at his silhouette fading away.

“Your boyfriend left already, Fatcroft? What a shame," Thomas shouted, causing the classroom to laugh.

A high pitched voice interrupted the amusement. “Your seventh girlfriend left him for another guy already? What a shame, Thomas,” Andrea chuckled, the rest of the class joining her.

“Watch your tone, gorgeous, don't think I'm afraid of your brother,” Brown replied, slapping the back of Austin's head as he passed beside them.

The blonde got up, staring up at Thomas, hence the noticeable height difference. For a moment, Mycroft feared Austin would get in trouble for trying to defend him, but the Principal entered the classroom just in time.

“Students, I'm here to inform you Mr. Lawrence won't be able to join us today,” A selected group of students cheered, only to be shushed by the rest. “This period will be free and can be used to finish incomplete assignments and such. That will be all.”

The old man bowed his head politely and retired, closing the door behind him.

Mycroft was about to take out one of his unfinished books when a cold hand set itself on his neck, sending a shiver through his body.

“Looks like we'll be able to have fun this morning,” Jim purred on his ear, Thomas and Ethan joining each side of him.

With a snap of his fingers, Jim motioned Ethan to start taking everyone out of the room, restraining Austin on a corner. Brown grabbed Mycroft's arm and dragged him out of his seat, pushing him against the teacher's desk.

“Let me go you fucking idiot!” Austin shouted, shaking his shoulders in an attempt of breaking off Thomas' grasp.

“No no no, you don't make the rules here, beau,” Wilson muttered, smiling at Jim who focused on Mycroft's trembling form.

“Well, well. The damsel in distress is here without her knight in shining armour, what a pity!”

“Please, stop..." The ginger whispered, closing his eyes, suppressing the tears that threatened to fall.

"Where is your Gregory now, huh? Away from you because he can't stand you,” Jim started laughing at Mycroft's face, causing his fury.

"You're lying!" Mycroft finally screamed with a cracked voice, staring into the deep green eyes.

"Shut up, you idiot!"

The blonde grabbed Mycroft by the shoulders, throwing him aggressively against the brick wall, he instantly fell to the ground, holding a bleeding cut on his scalp. Thomas ran to the door, preventing Andrea and William from entering the classroom.

"Mycroft!" Austin yelled, releasing himself from Thomas' grip and running towards the bleeding ginger.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty boy?" Wilson threatened, getting in the way. "You better go, I don't want any problems with your stupid cousin."

Thomas and Ethan quickly took Austin out of the classroom, the young boy immediately running in search of Greg, avoiding the questions the witnesses tried to asked him.

With a somber smile on his face, Jim walked slowly towards Mycroft, taking advantage of the disorientation the younger was feeling due to the hit.

“You don't have an idea of how much I want to destroy you,” The blonde murmured, kneeling in front of Holmes and removing his hands from his face. “Tsk, let me savour your fat face before I disfigure it,”

The first hit came, and Mycroft felt the right side of his face burning at the sensation, the contour of his eye reddening. Outside the schoolroom, shouting from various of their classmates could be heard, pleading the abusers to stop and let the ginger out; seeing through the closed windows Mycroft being hit repeatedly _everywhere._

It came to a moment where all the shorter boy could do was curl into a fetal position, effortlessly trying to protect his face, 3 pairs of legs kicking him, emotionally tearing him into pieces by their constant insults and obscenities.

With a bang, the door burst open, one sweaty and _raging_ Greg Lestrade standing at the entrance, panting and his hands clenched into tight fists.

“Get the fuck away from him!”

The 3 aggressors instantly stopped, desperately looking around for a way to escape from the obvious rage of the Football team’s Captain. But Gregory didn’t even give them the chance to think about it as he rushed to them, his fist connecting with Jim’s face and making him bleed. Wilson and Choi then attempted, with no success, to grab each of Greg’s arms and restrain him; both received their correspondent kick on the crotch.

“What the fuck were you thinking?! Messing with a younger kid, shorter than you three!” Greg yelled, grabbing Brown’s shirt with his hands, half-lifting him from the ground.

As Greg shouted at the bullies, Andrea and Austin sprinted to Mycroft’s motionless form; William yelling to get at least a teacher. The twins kneeled beside the ginger, Austin rolling him on his back with effort, gasping at Mycroft’s bleeding face.

“Mycroft!” Andrea whimpered, gently touching his cheeks, automatically getting sticky and wet with the warm, crimson red blood. “Mycroft, can you hear me? Please say something!”

Overhearing Andrea’s pleadings, Greg dropped Jim abruptly on the floor and fled to their side, swallowing down a sob at Mycroft’s destroyed face. His fists punched the floor, guilt, and shame on himself washing his face. When he was about to gather Mycroft in his arms, the trio heard Ms. Fummer and Mr. Williams entering the classroom.

“Good heavens!” Williams exclaimed, taking out his mobile and dialing 999. “Dorothy, darling, check on him,” He gestured at Mycroft, Ms. Fummer nodding and heading to them.

The teacher sat between Austin and Greg, her wrinkled hands brushing the hair that had attached over Mycroft’s eyes, unlike the present teenagers, not minding about the stickiness. After finishing the call, Mr. Williams eyed the three abusers laying on the ground, breathless and beaten.

“They did this?” He asked Greg, his hand gently lying on the tensed shoulder.

“Yes.” Gregory spat with his full attention on Mycroft, slapping the hand away.

The next moments happened in a blur for Greg, because he didn't remember when the ambulance crew had appeared in the classroom, nor being allowed to ride in the ambulance with him. His hand grabbed Mycroft's before he could have second thoughts, and no caring if the paramedics were staring at him with disgust.

Before he realized it, they were slowing down as they reached the Emergency entrance of the London Bridge Hospital. Mycroft was then raced to the ICU, Gregory being left behind with his hand soaked in his blood.

With shaking legs, he moved towards the Waiting area, sitting and sighing heavily, trying to steady his irregular breathing. Soon enough, the Robinson twins joined him with their parents in tow. Austin holding Mycroft's backpack, whilst Andrea held his jacket.

“Guys!” Greg shouted, agitating his arms in the air so they could spot him in the crowded Hospital area.

What Lestrade didn't expect were the visibly shorter teenagers to hug him tightly, each hiding in Greg's shoulders. He decided to just hug them back, understanding they have witnessed one of the most horrendous things they could ever see.

“Hey, it's alright. He'll be alright, you'll see," Greg murmured, stroking their backs gently, feeling them tremble with emotion.

Austin then extracted himself from the embrace, wiping the tears away. “Greg, there's something you need to know. Well... Read," He's handed a red envelope, which read his name in wonderful calligraphy that undoubtedly belonged to Mycroft.

“He wouldn't stop talking about how special he wanted this day to be, I'm sure he'd love you to read it," Austin assured before going back to his parents.

Excusing himself briefly, Gregory made his way to the loo so he could clean his hands and read Mycroft's letter in private. Once there, after cleaning his hands on two occasions and the sensation of the drying blood not fading away, he opened the envelope and took out the letter, proceeding to read it.

_“To my dearest, Gregory._

_Since the day I first met you, you captivated me. The first time that your strong arm hugged me tight, you touched my soul. You have given me more than I could ever imagine receiving from one person. You have always been there for me through our ups and downs; you've listened to my problems and, most of all, you've put up with me and all the crazy things I do. I love being with you and acting like nobody is watching us, feel like it’s just the two of us in our little world._

_I love you so much, and you don't even know it._

_Sometimes I get scared about showing it. It feels like when you come around me, my mouth locks tight, and the words I want to say are just stifled. My lips lock up because my love is so strong, and the words that I want to say just can't be expressed._

_Sometimes I want to open up and tell you how I feel, but I guess I'm just too scared. I know you love me, and you have feelings hidden inside, too. It seems like it isn't any easier for you to express yourself to me, than for me to express myself to you. But I love you nevertheless._

_You are the best friend I never had, and last night, when I was trying to go to sleep, I kept thinking about all the other boys. But then I thought about you, and I couldn't stop. I thought about all the good times we've had together, and I thought about that day you recklessly bought me a sandwich without knowing me, how your kind heart made you get closer to the fat, introverted ginger smartass. And, do you know what I realized? That there’s no other person in the Universe I want to be with; it's you._ **_Always you_ ** _. I love you and I want to be with you, forever and ever._

_Yours truly,_

_Mycie_ _.”_

With a hand planted on the bathroom wall that prevented him from falling to the floor, Greg broke into sobs, clutching the dirty letter to his chest. How could he be so stupid? All this time, the adorable shine on Mycroft’s blue eyes every time they looked at him proved to him his love was reciprocal. Mycroft loved him just as much. But he couldn’t have the courage to tell him and his boy, _his little boy,_ waiting for Saint Valentine’s Day –Romantic as ever– to confess it and start what could have been the beginning of something wonderful.

Instead, he was whimpering in the bathroom of a Private Hospital, Mycroft being treated in the ICU due to his injuries. He felt himself tremble, and with the entire self-control he owned, Greg put himself together and wiped the tears away, pocketing the letter on his joggers and splashing his face with cold water, eliminating the remaining proof of his breakdown.

Gregory took a second to see himself in the mirror, formulating his thoughts for when the Police arrived, probably asking for his statement on the attack.

His self-speech is interrupted by a strong, female voice, who demanded, “Where is my son?!”

Violet Holmes.

With a trembling hand, Greg brushed his hair and came out of the loo, walking with his head straight to both Holmes parents, whose backs were facing him.

“Mr. and Mrs. Holmes,” Lestrade announced his presence, Violet and Siger immediately turning to him. “Good afternoon,”

“Gregory!” Siger exalted, trapping Greg into a bear hug. “What happened? Nobody would tell us anything!”

“What happened to my boy?” Violet asked at the same time, disorienting the teenager for brief seconds.

Taking a deep breath, the brown-haired started explaining everything. From the encounter with Mycroft at the beginning of the First Period to the moment Austin had run to him amid his Football Practice; tears streaming down his bruising cheeks, begging Greg to follow him, Mycroft's name falling from his lips in soft hiccups. But when he got to the moment he broke the door to the room that held Mycroft and his abusers, he choked up, tears stinging his eyes.

“Why was he attacked? What did he do to them?!” Violet shouted, and if Greg was honest, the look on her face expressed she held Mycroft responsible for everything.

“Because of me."

“Please, explain,” Siger ordered, his arm sliding around Violet's waist.

“Ever since our friendship started developing, Mycroft has become a target for everyone to haunt. No one apparently can believe someone ‘as popular as me’ can befriend someone... Someone like him.” Greg murmured, looking away; his hands shaking.

Violet snorted, rolling her eyes at the comment. “Someone like him? Fat, antisocial? Lonely?”

“He’s not lonely!” Greg snapped, instantly regretting it as both Holmes parents flinched at the rising of his voice. “I apologize, that was rude of me.”

“Yes, indeed it was,” Violet murmured, looking away.

Greg took another deep breath, in an attempt to calm himself and not be even more disrespectful than he’d already been. “Listen, Mycroft didn’t deserve anything that happened to him—“

“If this is your fault as you’ve already affirmed, then I believe you should stay away from our son.”

“Violet—“ Siger tried to interrupt, Mrs. Holmes raising a single finger and quieting him instantly.

“No, this kid has brought nothing but trouble to Mycroft’s already difficult life, look at him! Our Mycroft is in an ICU room after almost being beaten to death, how can you find this acceptable?!” The woman shouted, gaining the attention of curious bystanders around them.

Greg felt tears starting to form in his eyes, losing the brief control he regained back in the bathroom. “Mrs. Holmes, please, I tried to protect him,”

“I’m going to very kindly ask you to leave,”

With his hopes being demolished, as his last resort Gregory stared at Siger, expecting him to object and allow him to stay, but all he received was a sad look on Mycroft’s father, his head shaking from side to side slowly.

“I’m sorry, Gregory.”

Not bothering about the tears that fell from his eyes at the last second, the brown-haired boy rushed out of the Hospital.

_6 Weeks Later. March 28th._

Just a week from the day-spring began, Gregory found himself sitting on the same spot he’d found Mycroft the first time they met after a rather tiring day of Football practice. 42 days had passed since the last time he saw the younger boy, his last memory of him being one of the most grotesque images he could ever see. Ever since the elder Holmes was released from the hospital, he started to take private online classes, still on the same page as the Year 13 class, but not setting a foot inside the School. Apparently, this was an accord between Mycroft’s parents and the Principal, the entire school community still shaken up by the incident.

Greg got up, stretching his aching limbs and moaning in relief as his bones cracked painlessly. He gathered his bag and walked towards the showers, another class waiting for him before he went home. On them, he met up with André, the team’s goalkeeper.

“Oi, Greg!” The black-haired greeted, smiling kindly at him.

He got closer and palmed him on the shoulder in return, a tiny smile shaping his lips. “What’s good, mate? Didn’t saw you today at practice.”

André shrugged, followed by a short chuckle. “Hit the weights today, can’t be the stereotyped slim, goalkeeper, eh?”

Both laughed because André was indeed a very thin teenager.

“Y’know the weights aren’t going to do shit If you don’t eat more, you idiot,” Greg managed between chuckles, making André blush in embarrassment.

They eventually said their goodbyes, each going to a designed shower and cleaned themselves off. However, when Greg came out, he realized the brunette was already gone. Packeting his dirty clothes and applying some fragrance on his neck, Gregory walked to his classroom.

On his way, he saw many of his classmates murmuring in a low voice. For a moment, he thought perhaps Diana cheated on Louis once more and everyone was –like always– not minding their own business. With a short raise of his shoulders in disinterest, Greg entered the classroom.

Like he had always done ever since the incident, he glared deadly at Jim and his gang, their faces yet healing from the punches he had provided. But their attention wasn’t focused on him, but on a thin, tall, ginger boy that was seating on the corner of the room, his head between his crossed arms that were resting on the desk.

The sight made his heart ache. Reminding him of Mycroft.

Brushing the image of the elder Holmes from his head, Greg walked to his assigned seat, a single row separating him and the anonymous new student.

Mr. Jones entered the classroom and greeted, setting his briefcase on the teacher’s desk. He was known for being extremely quiet after all.

“I’m going to call the roll, please, be alert so I won’t consider you absent from my class.”

The calling went as it did every day, some distracted enough to be considered absent, some trying to be funny and saying crap once their name was called.

However, the moment Mr. Jones reached the ‘H’ section, Greg couldn’t help feeling lonely knowing Mycroft wouldn’t answer.

Of course, that couldn't be farther from reality.

“Holmes, Alexander Mycroft?”

_“Here.”_


End file.
